


Some Fanfiction Writings on Cesar Millan

by thecontrastingroses



Category: The Dog Whisperer
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Imagines, Lemon, Lemons, Smut, Wholesome, XReader, agegap, cesarmillanxreader, dilf, emotionalsupport, thedogwhisperer, xreadersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecontrastingroses/pseuds/thecontrastingroses
Summary: Here's a story of little stories, I guess you could say imagines, but they're a little too invested to just be short fantasies. Here you can find cute, lovely wholesome content as well as not as wholesome and more salacious content on this iconic dog behaviorist. He's coming for your rescue either way... (Pun intended?)A/N: Lemme bring something a bit new to the table. A wild card that either people don't notice or are scared to pull off. Well I'm here for those who secretly wished this existed and grew up noticing that this this smol bean's alpha energy is where its at. This is my passion project. Go gentle.p.s.- Do you know how tempted I was to put a "doggy style" joke in this description? *-*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Training Session (P1): I Gotta Write This

Hello Journal... yep. I gotta write this.  
The letter that I sent read that my dobberman is pretty much completely well-behaved. The only exceptions is him jumping on me and others, being possessive of objects, and playing a little too rough. Although... that's really a stretch, I have pretty much trained him using the techniques that Cesar Millan teaches on Dog Whisperer.  
I've been watching his show for years. And got inspired to raise my own dog... I thought that my enthusiastic interest was only for having a bond with a dog and being able to recognize their behavior. Yes. Dog Whisperer fueled that passion for sure- but... As I continually binged, I found myself not really paying attention to his techniques and more of.. him. And thinking of- legit embarrassing things.  
Like how lovely it would be to have him- shit man I'm never really embarrassed about this shit. I haven't seen anybody see this man in the way I do. It makes me fingers quiver a bit writing how I'd want him to quickly change from a warm smile to a strict disciplinary that puts me in complete sexual surrender. Fuck my heart is pattering. I'd want him to put a collar and leash on me and make me admit my humiliating desires as my knees bruise on the hardwood floor.  
Journal you are shaming me I can feel it, but I can only plead insanity when I say I have purposely not completely corrected my dog on bad behaviors, so I would have an excuse to meet Mr. Millan.  
Not to mention my dogs name is Daddy, in tribute to his pitbull. I thought he might think thats cool?


	2. Training Session (P2): That Friday

Two weeks of constant email-checking go by, I hadn't been that long considering it's to a well-renowned celebrity, but I started to get a little antsy and doubtful. One morning I was driven to slither out of bed to make some rich coffee. Well waiting for it to filter, I pull out my phone to see possibly the best notification. My request was accepted, he was going to come over this Friday for a one-on-one training session. 

From here on out this is not a fantasy but real life now. But as attracted I am to him, this is not to... get slutty or whatever. I respect him more than anyone, I just really want to meet him and I could use some tips. With that being said I'm definitely going to look as sexy as appropriately possible. 

That morning I didn't even need the coffee to wake up, I just rummaged through my closet trying to choose an outfit I wasn't going to wear until 4 days later. I was ecstatic! My workout routines are now going to be even more intense! I wont wash my hair until the night before, not going to shave until the night before, I love this (favorite scent) perfume I got, gonna be piling that on my neck and wrists.

The days couldn't get any slower, although the exercise and constant cleaning has got me occupied. I hope he compliments the place! I will definitely have my essential oil diffuser going. I bet he'd like jasmine like me. God I gotta shut up.

The day actually arrived, and nothing was stopping me for once. I chose a deep-red, scoop cut shirt that hugs at the waist along with high-waisted dark blue denim shorts. They end right before the ends of my fingers. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I wondered if he would sense my excessive efforts to look good without being obvious, as long as I didn't overdo it with the makeup I was going to be in the clear. 

Email read that he was going to arrive at around 12pm and it was already 11:30, my heart started getting erratic and excitement turned to anxiety. How was I going to pull it together? Will he get pissed if Daddy isn't that bad? I'll just say that maybe he just needed the alpha energy. Ok. I'll be okay. I'll be okay.

And with that it was time.

My doorbell chimes and before I go to the door I swallow a large sum of water and breathe out all worries. This was going to be awesome I should not worry.

"Coming!" I say cheerfully as I stride to the door, that's when I notice something I forgot. I was barefoot. I guess it's not a big deal. It's my apartment and it's just him. But fuck at least socks would've been fine. All well. I fight with my arm to open the door, and before I knew it I see him behind the door as surreal as that is.


	3. Training Session (P3): A Surprising Same Intention

There was Cesar Millan, only a bit taller than me, with the cleanest line of facial hair that accentuated his (very lovely) lips. His white polo shirt hugged his arms and chest, almost to the point of tugging. It was all an overwhelming sight, but his enthusiastic voice snapped me out of it.

"Hello there!" His smile and friendly energy made me feel as though I was seeing an old friend. 

"Hi! Thank you so much for coming over to help Mr. Millan!" I take his hand for a shake, he must've caught on to my genuinity because he stopped for a moment to say,

"It's my pleasure." and pulled me in for a hug. It's one thing to see big arms, but to actually feel them, ah yes.

"So tell me what's going on." We go and sit down on my sofa.

"Well to be honest, it's not really that bad... My dobberman just tends to get possessive over objects, play rough, and jumping on me and others a little too much."

"Well that's plenty to work with, I never asked you for your name by the way I'm sorry." Cesar's smile is warming me up too much.

"I'm Y/n, and my dog-" I hesitated a bit, what if he would think I was stupid? Screw it. "Daddy. Like-like your pitbull haha."

I actually noticed a tint form in his cheeks a bit,

"You named your dog after my man?! Well he must be a great boy than." His Mexican accent was particularly apparent in that sentence. It was so cute. His cheeks showed he was flattered, it kinda seemed like he was using his enthusiasm to hide his... I don't know he seems a little flustered. Shoot, are my cheeks changing color now too? I shift in my seat to pull one of my legs under me. I started to become overly aware of my skin.

"Haha he is, honestly I'm just the one who needs the training not him." 

"Well you already know I do train people." Cesar had already caught me in a subtle stare. His chocolate eyes conveying a little more than his words. I felt a slight sweat build between the crevice of my calve and thigh. I didn't dare move though. 

"Yes, thank you so much again for your help Mr. Millan." We both start to get up to go see Daddy whose in my bedroom.

"So you said he will jump?"

"Yeah." I stood back a bit anxious. If my dog doesn't act bad enough he might think I'm an idiot for requesting his help. Before he opens the door he turns to me with his hand still on the knob.

"You're tense." 

"Oh- sorry."

"You already know that I'm in control. Relax sweetheart." His choice of words made my mind lead to other places. I kept my knees from wobbling, God- I really need to get a grip. I take a deep breath and give him a thumbs up.

He opens the door and right away Daddy runs out filled with excitement. He prances in circles for a bit before jumping on me making me lose my footing a little bit.

"There. Okay, you are letting him dominate your space." Cesar immediately turns to Daddy with that stern look, and a "TSCH" sound leaves his teeth. Daddy responds by cocking his head to the side but then tries once more to jump on me. That's when I decided to do it myself. I quickly tap Daddy's side and "Tsched" him to snap out of it. Daddy then backed away, sat, and opened his mouth a bit, showing his submission.

Cesar wasn't expecting me to get it right away. 

"You picked that up quick huh?" His arms fold giving me a bit of a smug look. How his mouth curved made me bashful.

"I guess I just needed a- demonstration of that energy... to- replicate it Mr. Millan."

He then looked as though he was holding back laughter, having his hand on his mouth.

"You call everyone Mr. and Mrs?"

"Oh- No. Sorry haha."

"I don't think anybody has ever called me Mr. Millan." Does this man ever stop smiling? I gotta stop pussying up and humor him.

"I guess Señor Millan would be more suitable I assume haha."

"Haha yes. But mostly Cesar."

"Ok Cesar." There's a quirkiness in my tone.

"Ok Y/n." He shoots back.

We move on to the next issue with Daddy. Being possessive of toys, so Cesar gets Daddy excited about his red squeaker toy. And once Daddy takes it and has it in his jaws, Cesar confronts him and shows me how to assert my dominance over my dog but show that the toy belongs to me. I catch on quickly too. 

"You're rather good at this, you got the right energy. This might be the quickest case I've ever done."

Your heart sank at him the possibility of him leaving so soon. But you move on to the last issue, playing rough. With that same squeaker toy I actually start to play with him. Then inevitably, Daddy starts to get overly competitive and unexpectedly lunged at me! 

I was sure I was going to hit my head on the kitchen tile and DIE. But instead of feeling the harsh landing, I feel another body catch me from falling. 

Cesar bolted behind me and had his tan arms cradle under my arms and around my waist. It was so quick, he pulls me up and without saying anything makes sure I'm okay and corrects Daddy with more intense assertive energy. I had never seen Daddy so submissive before. It's like he knew he had done something to hurt me. After a moment, Cesar comes to me with concerned eyes.

"You okay? Nothing hurt?" His hand rests on the side of my arm, I still felt his brawly arms around me, I have never been so thankful for my dog pushing me down. It really did take a second for me to snap out of it.

"No, no. Nah! I uh- didn't expect that haha." Somebody could probably mistake me for being drunk. Cesar could see I was having a bit of a high from the experience.

"Pph, alright good. Do you wanna try playing with Daddy again?" He still had his hand on my arm, I'm sensing an electric energy, not an assertive energy. Cesar starts to lead me back to Daddy when I clearly was still on endorphines,

"Mmhm sí Señor."

That made him laugh, and that made me the happiest girl on the planet.

"¿Oh ahora estamos hablando español eh?"

I was taken aback for a moment. Mostly by how sexy he sounded speaking his language. Each syllable flowing out his lips like notes of an instrument. 

"¿Que?" I stupidly reply. This kept our goofy back-and-forths going.

I try playing with Daddy again. Every moment I notice his body language get a little dominant I address it immediately. Cesar looks impressed, it was at this point I knew this was over. And although it was pretty quick, I was thankful for every moment with him.

"Ok." He clasps his hands together. "Shall we reflect on the couch for a bit?" 

"Oh yes of course." I motion to the couch making him more comfortable.

"Now, have you used these methods before? Because he seems to recognize you asserting your dominance."

This is where my stomach starts to churn. 

"I have been better with other behaviors yeah."

"I am just wondering- and I know you said before you needed, a demonstration or visual but you seemed to have gotten it so quickly. I just don't want you to be paying for something that you really had all along." The back of his hand touches the side of my thigh. I was sitting facing and leaning forward, trying to avoid eye contact. But that touch- electrified as if he was jump starting an engine. Along with his gentle tone, it was pushing me to telling the truth. Which was going to creep him out. But... 

"I really appreciate you saying that." I was still facing away but my eyes veer to him. He was so cute showing that familiar concerned look wrapped with adorable confusion. His deep brown eyes also softened my anxiety.

"But I knew that I really could probably correct my dog's behavior without calling you in. I- I just really wanted to-" 

My voice breaks a bit, humiliation seeps in my speech like a poison.

"Ah- uh- Me-et you." The words choke out. I don't dare take my eyes off my carpet. I try to keep going.

"I-ah I'm really sorry. This was very selfish of me. Be-cause. Ahm- sorry. Because: you are more busy than I c-could really imagine. A-and I'm taking up you're time." 

Guilt hit me harder than I expected, because a flushed embarrassment covered my whole face and neck like a rash. Not only that, but my eyes were trying to keep tears from escaping. 

Cesar did not speak until I mustered up the courage to turn my head a bit towards him. Revealing my pathetic state. I barely knew this man. And here I am pussying out in front of him.

"Ah no no no c'mere."

As extraordinary as it sounds, he scoots closer towards me and pulls me in for a hug. I turn my body to where I can hug him correctly. One of his hands reach around the back of my head and burrows his fingers in my hair. The other hand slips around my slim waist. I would've gotten a rush from his touch, but the side of my face resting on his chest, along with his intoxicating scent, made my whole body relax.

"That's it. Breathe. There's no worries sweetheart. You are not selfish, and you are not taking up or wasting my time. I'll be honest, I have not taken any one-on-one sessions for a very long time. But.. Once I heard and saw a young sexy woman asking for my help. I was more than happy to help in anyway I can." 

Everything about him is so warm, his words his body, I want to get closer. But he pulls away for a moment and has his hand under my chin.

"So.. if anyone is being selfish, it's this guy!" He points to himself with his thumb. Then uses that thumb to wipe away an escaping tear.

"For hoping to maybe get to know this young lady."

His tenderness is simultaneously breaking me down and making me feel whole. I get a grip, and look to see Daddy is laying in his second bed next to the T.V. Before saying anything to Cesar, I call to Daddy,

"Daddy! Bed." He cheerfully goes into my bedroom, I follow after him and gently close the door. When I turn back I see Cesar had been looking at my figure. His beefy arm rests on the top of the couch, he had such a alpha energy until he noticed that I noticed, then his eyes wandered anywhere else. I knew he would be looking because I walked in such a way to exaggerate my curves.

I sit back down next to him, even closer, with his arm next to my head, and finally said,

"Maybe we both had something in mind." I felt my words entice him.

"Yeah?" He sat up straighter, I knew what he was doing and it made me wet.

"Some... different kind of training." I suggested sweetly, he couldn't help but move in closer which made me glance quickly from his thick lips to his collarbone peeking out the unbuttoned gap of his polo. And he started to look around too, his eyes starting to trail down my neck and slight cleavage. (Emphasis on slight)

"I can definitely vouch for that." Cesar's heavy breath showed in the word "vouch".

"And guess what?" I coo at him.

"What?"

"You know how I was inspired to name Daddy Daddy?"

He was taken aback for a second.

"Yeah?" His beautiful mouth forms a smirk.

"I should confess the inspiration was mostly revolved from you, although I do love your pit."

His eyes widen with arousal. For a man who is all about control, he lost control in that moment and kissed hard with intention.


	4. Too Fast

Pleasurable hums resonate between my lips and his. Both of our bodies start to magnetize to each other, arguably too soon. Our height difference is limited, but I've come to realize it makes kissing him easily accessible. My hands shake as they move behind his head, almost acting on their own. It drives him wild, his tongue showing no shyness in my mouth. My head couldn't decide which side was better as it switched from left to right- the eccentric movement from both of us was making our chests thump against each other. Every action was controlled by pure instincts.

I wondered if at the moment he saw me he couldn't help but wonder if he'd get a chance to experiment with my body. If so, he did a great job on holding back the "male side" of him, but now it was undeniable he longed to squeeze me.

I feel a gentle but firm hand hold my breast, I flinched and broke the kiss. The flow was interrupted with both of us stepping down from the high.

"Wha- was I moving too fast?" His eyes are dark but sincere.

"I don't know," I gasp, I don't know what came over me.

"We should stop if you're not 100% good baby."

"I'm okay now, I think I just needed a second to breathe. And ah- just- go a little slower. For now." I try to discreetly lie down having my upper back against the arm of the couch.

His excitement rose again, along with something under a certain zipper. My body language invites him to tower over me, he happily obliges. We both lock eyes for a moment, but I look away shyly, it was too much to see him above me like that. He was so fucking hot. From the corner of my eye I can see he jeers a little at how NOW I'm coy. He leans down to my neck, which is even more bare since I was avoiding eye contact. As his chest reunites with mine, I feel the knock of his pulse even further. It beats in double time like a bass drum, while mine palpitates like the pace of a running rabbit. 

Hot breath hits my neck, he lingers there for a moment, making me weaker for more. All of my senses are focusing on him, rendering me sight of the ceiling out of focus. My neck and spine tingles constantly, this teasing is antagonizing. That is until I feel his tongue taste that same spot. My body melts into the couch as he starts to graze his teeth along the nape of my neck. 

It makes me wonder if "necking" might actually be a primal ritual. Everyone knows that animals in the wild kill by aiming for the neck, so not only is it an intimate area, but the "weak spot" of the receiver. Institutionally we are drawn to this area and the fact that it's a bit animalistic makes it even more...

He opens his mouth wide to assertively bite where it could kill. I can't take it anymore, I reach down to play with his bulge, there's so much tension built up. His dick twitches at my unannounced touch, and his hips almost buck into my hands. But he stops himself immediately and directs his chocolate eyes to mine. He's calm, but assertive.

"Hands up."

I intentionally trail up his thick chest and place my arms above my head, hanging off the couch.   
I bite my lip at him.

He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up so the fabric is touching my lips.

"Bite."

I look cross eyed at the red folds, I bite down, my stomach is revealed fully. And then my bra when he pushes it up and over. A black push up with some stylish straps and lace.  
It's slutty alright.

I feel my body get hot when he eyes the exposed parts, I don't know whether or not to look at him because the embarrassment hurts. But it makes me feel so horny. 

Cesar squeezes my breasts over my bra to get a dizzied reaction, I whimper through the shirt I'm still biting down, it starts to slip a little bit as my mouth beckons to open wider. 

Like a bullet he corrects me right away, just halting my pleasure with a simple,

"Tsch."

Some might complain, but personally I jolted with pleasure. We both were loving how perverse it is that he is controlling the situation entirely. I look him in the eyes just as intently as he, and bite down tight.

Things started to get tricky once he removed my bra. Before it could even fall to the floor his hands were circulating along all my curves and breasts. My whole body and face was on fire at this point, I looked so whiny and weak just from having his hands move on me. Next thing I know he starts to pinch and tease my nipples. It's so embarrassing, it makes me so horny I become feral.

"Pheesh fahck mhe." I moan making the slobber build up in the fabric.

Cesar starts to move down my stomach still looking up at me. He pulls down my shorts and keeps my decent black panties on. Without hesitation he kisses on my lips, it was still so stimulating even though the underwear wasn't off yet.

"Almost there."

He pulls them down and kisses on my clit, my legs opened so fast- that I ripped my panties in two. But I didn't give a fuck.

All the wetness that had been leaking out of me was being licked and sucked, it wasn't going to be long for me to cum even though he just got started. I think he did want me to cum quickly so he could fuck me.

Before I knew it the shirt I was supposed to keep in my mouth slipped off from a protruding moan escaping out. I didn't feel his mouth on my pussy anymore. 

"Hey. What did I tell you?" But I felt his words vibrate on my flesh.

"K-k-keep it in my-"

"Mouth that's right."

My lips quiver as I bite down on it again. It was the best thing for him to see me struggling to show my tits by holding up the shirt.

He went down on me again, and it was so intense this time, my moans could not be suppressed. Sucking and licking at my dripping centre like it was the tastiest thing in the world. He was going so fast, I was feeling that familiar tightening in my stomach. My writing and muffed crying was turning him into a monster of desire. He teased me,

"Aw am I going too fast for you?"

And before I could try to say anything he slipped two fingers into me. Sending me over the edge.

"Da-hy-!" 

"You can open your mouth now sweetie." He kept finger fucking me, while still looking at me sweetly. His pupils blown wide and his mouth glistening. I was finally able to speak clearly.

"Daaddy-!" I mewled.

"Wonder where that came from." His sense of humor turned me on even more while his fingers throbbed into me.

"I-hah!"

"That's it baby girl,"

He goes back down and sucks hard on my bud, my back started to curl and my head dropping off the couch arm.

"I'm -a h!" I can't even speak.

"C'mon baby, cum for daddy."

I shook hard as the orgasm rolled over me. I rode it out for awhile with him still fingering me hard. 

What a training session this was.


End file.
